Trip to the Beach
by DelaneySmoke
Summary: Hermione deseved a day a the beach. She deserved to relax. But then Draco shows up. Cute little story I randomly thought of. Enjoy.


***Disclaimer- Really! You think I, of all people own Harry Potter? Actually I'm quite flattered that you think I do, but honey, if I owned the wonderful books, I would be on a tour of the world, have a beautiful beachside house in Florida, and a quaint cottage with a picket fence in the English countryside. So let me tell you, that I don't, in fact, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N- Cute little story I thought of when I was on the beach. Enjoy!**

In a huff, Hermione threw down her bag, opened the small, striping folding chair and dug it deep into the hot sand. She deserved a day at the beach, especially after she had dealed with an unyielding man, who didn't see too particularly keen on the new magical creatures law she wanted passed. She hadn't liked the stout man in the beginning, his squished face and mustache were not inviting, but they eventually worked out an agreement of sorts, but they still needed to pick at the little details, and she was afraid that would be just as bad.

Dabbing the heavy, white sunscreen on her face, Hermione could finally plop into her chair, close her eyes, and relax.

"Finally," she thought, "Some peace and quiet." She smiled and pulled a thick novel from her bag. The waves were crashing on the shoreline, the powdered sand between her toes, the seabirds calling overhead.

Except she was suddenly interrupted by two kids running past her laughing between their little shrieks as they chased each other. The older girl, about eight had dark brown curly hair and he boy just a few years younger, had striking blonde hair that lay mussed on his head. Abruptly, beach chair sank into the sand beside her, and Hermione tilted her head to the side to see Draco Malfoy swoop into his own striped seat. She pursed her lips. Draco only smiled at her.

"How's your day?" He asked her, dabbing the white substance on his face and arms.

"Could be better," She answered, watching the children play along the ocean line, splashing each other teasingly. He just chuckled.

"You're at the beach and you're still not happy?" He asked with a chortle.

"I'm just tense is all," She replied, turning back to look at him. A smirk grew on his face.

"Here, come on!" In an instant he had her hand and was dragging her across the sand. Hermione had only a few seconds to slip off her sundress and fling it onto the dry sand when she realized what he was doing. First her feet, then her waist, she was up to her chest in the freezing water of the Northern Atlantic. Squealing from the suddenness of the frigid ocean, she slapped his arm repeatedly.

"You, you prat! This is not going to make me any less tense!" She yelled at him. Draco just ducked under the water, sputtering from laughter as she flailed in the water.

"Oh quit your laughing you git! Help me out!" She cried, making her way towards the shore and her dry towel.

"Oh no you don't!" He made a grab at her shoulder, pulling her against him in a second. She gasped as his breathing tickled her neck.

"I really do like this bikini on you, Hermione," He whispered softly in her ear. She just caught her breath and blinked.

"Hermione," he whispered again, "I have something I think we'll both enjoy." Before she could retort, he bent forward and bind his lips with hers. And they were kissing. Sitting in the water, kissing, snogging, smooching. Desperately grasping at each other, intertwining their fingers in the other's hair in a frantic rush to pull them closer together.

"EEEEWWWW! Gross! Mom, Dad, I don't wanna see that!" They jumped apart at the sound of the little boy's voice. Both of the children were making gagging faces at them. Hermione just grinned.

"What if I did this?" She called out. She grabbed Draco again and began to lick and kiss his neck, much to the dismay of the kids who now had their eyes covered and were crying out "stop, mom, stop!" Laughing in response, Hermione swam over to her kids, Draco following her. They began to laugh together; after all, they were a family. An adorable Malfoy family.

**Did you like it? PLEASE review! Just push that little blue link and type in what you thought!**

**Au Revoir,**

**DelaneySmoke**


End file.
